


Red Carpet Reveal

by Spikedluv



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kris’ limo pulled up to disgorge its passenger Adam was still on the red carpet instead of safely inside the venue, as their management had stipulated before allowing them to both attend tonight’s benefit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Carpet Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by (though not following exactly) micalaux’s prompt: Kradam accidentally come out on the red carpet or a major talk show. Insanity ensues.
> 
> Written: January 23, 2011

Something, or someone more likely (Adam figured he’d hear all about it on TMZ tomorrow morning) had held the line up, so when Kris’ limo pulled up to disgorge its passenger Adam was still on the red carpet instead of safely inside the venue, as their management had stipulated before allowing them to both attend tonight’s benefit.

Because there was always a flurry of excitement when another celebrity arrived, Adam paused in a recounting of how his new single had been the product of too much Jagermeister and too little sleep, as both he and Ryan turned to see who was being dropped off. Adam’s stomach did a happy little flutter when he saw Kris step out of the car and straighten the jacket Adam had picked out for him (and had every intention of getting him out of later that night).

Kris’ hair stuck up wildly, and it wasn’t just because, as Kris had told Adam on more than one occasion, his hair did as it damned well pleased so he only bothered to run fingers covered with gel through it and call it done. Adam may have had his hands in Kris’ hair, as well, so he shouldered some of the blame that Kris looked like he’d just rolled out of bed after being well fucked. Adam’s fingers still smelled like the gel Kris used and it made him hard when he got a whiff of it.

“Hey, it’s your roommate,” Ryan said excitedly, not knowing how true those words were, “and our season 8 American Idol, Kris Allen!”

Kris glanced up at the sound of his name, a smile plastered on his face. When he saw Adam standing there beside Ryan the smile went soft and _real_. Adam couldn’t resist smiling back, and in that instant everything narrowed until it was just him and Kris. It must have been the same for Kris, because he completely ignored the reporters and photographers at the beginning of the line who were calling his name and made his way past the other celebrities caught in the backlog and right to Adam.

“Hey,” Kris said, and gave Adam a sweet smile. His eyes, though, glowed, and practically screamed, ‘I have a secret!’

“Hey, back,” Adam said, smiling as he reached out for Kris.

He’d only meant to grip his shoulder, _maybe_ draw him into a one-armed hug, but Kris did what he always did when Adam opened his arms – he stepped forward and pressed his face into Adam’s chest as his arms went around Adam’s back. Adam’s body ignored the warning bells clamoring in his head. Instead of just patting Kris on the back and cutting the hug short, Adam’s arms went around Kris and he pressed his face to Kris’ head.

“We are so screwed,” he said, pitching his voice low so that only Kris could hear him.

Kris laughed and gave Adam a squeeze. When they broke the hug they each kept one arm around the other, unwilling to allow even an inch of space between them. Kris held out his free hand and shook Ryan’s.

“Ryan, how are you?”

“I’m doing great!” Ryan said. “I was just talking to your boy here about his new single.”

“It’s All Just Words,” Kris said, telling the world via Ryan that he was very familiar with the first single off Adam’s second album.

“It’s a great song,” Ryan said, leaving room for Kris to comment.

“It’s amazing,” Kris agreed, nodding, his hand squeezing Adam’s side out of sight of the camera filming their interview with Ryan.

“What’s your favorite song off the new album?”

“Adam’s?” Kris clarified, and when Ryan nodded, said, “Adam’s entire album is awesome, he’s got such an amazing voice, but if I had to pick just one song off the album it would be Ignore The World.”

“Why is that one your favorite?”

“The lyrics resonate,” Kris said, ignoring Adam’s warning squeeze, “and Adam’s voice is especially gorgeous on it.”

“I agree,” Ryan said. “Any chance of you covering it?”

Kris laughed. “I’d love to, man, but I don’t even wanna think about what you’d have to do to me to get my voice to go that high.”

Adam couldn’t hold back a laugh at that comment. Kris said whatever he was thinking without caring that other people might not get him. That was one of the things Adam loved about him.

Ryan winced. “Me neither. Okay, Adam, since I’ve got the two of you here, let’s talk about Kris’ new album. Did you help him choose his first single?”

Adam laughed. “I did not,” he said. “But. I did listen to every song Kris recorded, even the ones that didn’t make the album, and they were all fantastic. Kris had so many amazingly good songs, he could’ve put out a double album. Seriously, great stuff.”

Adam glanced at Kris, who stared up at him as if he hung onto every word Adam spoke.

“You couldn’t go wrong picking any one of those songs as the first single.”

Kris ducked his head as a slow, pleased smile slid across his face. Kris had heard all this before, because Adam wasn’t shy about telling him how amazing his songs were, but this was the first time he’d been able to tout Kris’ new album, and new single, publicly. They were so dead once Lane and Lizzie got a hold of them, but Adam didn’t give a shit. He’d do anything to put that smile on Kris’ face, even face the wrath of Lane.

“Kris,” Ryan said, “how did you decide which songs to put on the album?”

Kris shrugged. “I thought about what my fans, and people who aren’t my fans yet, but who will be after this album . . . I just went with what I thought people would like to listen to.”

“Are we ever going to get to hear the songs that didn’t make the album?”

“Ahh, well,” Kris said with a self-deprecating smile, “my fans like it when I pull out something new, so . . . I mean, I hope they’re not tired of the songs on the album yet, but you never know. We like to change it up when we’re on tour.”

“Speaking of tours . . . ,” Ryan said, and then looked at them both expectantly.

“I’m still promoting my new single,” Adam jumped in, “and then I’ll be promoting the album when it drops.”

“You’re gonna do a spot on my show,” Ryan said hopefully.

“Absolutely,” Adam said, “I’d love to.”

“Awesome,” Ryan said, “maybe we can get you both on there. Kris, what about tour dates for you?”

“They’re working on setting something up for this fall,” Kris said, “but nothing’s been confirmed yet. As soon as I know, you’ll know. Actually, my fans’ll probably know before I do.”

“Well, I know a lot of people are dying to see you both in concert again.”

Before either of them could respond to that, Ryan touched the piece in his ear and listened to something someone in the truck was saying, then the turned on his megawatt smile and said, “Looks like the line’s moving along now. Thanks so much for talking with us, you guys, it was great to see you both again.”

“You’re welcome,” Kris said, and held out his hand.

When Kris released Ryan’s hand Adam reluctantly withdrew his arm from around Kris to shake it. “It was a pleasure,” he told Ryan.

They moved swiftly down the line, taking photos together and separately, answering a few questions about their albums and ignoring some awkward questions about who they were seeing now, since news of Kris’ divorce being finalized had made headlines the previous month. Hugging Kris as they’d once done during and right after Idol was one thing, but actually announcing that they were a couple without their managements’ approval was quite another. Adam might be stupid in love and tired of waiting, but he wasn’t suicidal.

Soon they approached the MTV contingent and Jim Cantiello called out, “Oh my god, it’s Kradam in the flesh!”

Adam couldn’t help smiling at the old nickname. Kris finished answering a question about how this album differed from his first, and then turned his blinding smile on Jim. Adam would’ve felt jealous if Kris hadn’t reflexively slipped his hand into Adam’s before starting down the carpet to Jim, dragging Adam along with him.

Jim looked like he’d just received his Christmas and birthday presents all at once, but all he said was, “How are you guys?”

“We’re good,” Kris said, automatically answering for both of them. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been great. Thrilled to be here tonight and see both of you.” Jim left out the word ‘together’, but Adam heard it. “Are you guys surprise performers?” he asked hopefully. “A duet, maybe ala Crazy?”

Kris chuckled.

Adam said, “No, sorry to disappoint you.”

“That would be awesome, though,” Kris added, with a wistful smile.

Jim waved one hand. “Fangirls around the world go crazy. But until then, tell me what the two of you have been up to.”

Jim waggled his eyebrows in a manner that made him look like a deranged maniac, and that made Kris laugh. Adam knew it was ridiculous, but he couldn’t suppress the urge to make sure that Jim knew Kris was taken. He really hated not being able to just _say_ it.

Adam slipped his hand out of Kris’. Kris glanced up at him with a frown that cleared when Adam slid his arm around Kris’ shoulders. The corner of Kris’ lips curled up as he pushed up against Adam’s side.

“Your music video’s moving up the charts,” Jim said to Kris.

“Yeah,” Kris drawled, “it’s doing really well, thanks to all my fans who keep voting for it.”

“Whose idea was it to . . . ?”

“Mine,” Kris said. “The thank you vid we did for Alright With Me went over really well . . . .”

“I loved that video,” Jim interjected.

“Yeah, right? Everyone seemed to, and that was really more my style – playing music, goofing around.”

Kris shrugged and made a face at the camera, which made Adam laugh, and bend down to press a kiss to the top of his head.

“Well, it seems to have paid off,” Jim said, keeping to the topic of Kris’ music video even though he looked like he really wanted to ask a more personal question that Kris’ management had told him was off limits.

“Adam,” Jim said, changing his focus, “when can we expect a music video for your new single?”

“Soon,” Adam said, thrilling to the subject. “We’ve chosen a director and a concept; I’ve seen the story board; and I’ve met with the costume designer, which was really exciting. It’s going to be amazing; I think everyone’s really going to like it.”

In his excitement over the upcoming music video, Adam began to absently stroke his thumb against Kris’ neck. Not even Jim’s wide-eyed stare could make him withdraw his hand.

“Sounds great,” Jim enthused, dragging his gaze away from Adam’s hand. “Have you seen it?” he asked Kris conspiratorially. “Can you give us any spoilers?”

Kris laughed and glanced up at Adam. They were both aware that Jim was skirting pretty close to the line of questions he was allowed to ask, and he could see in Kris’ eyes that he was more than willing to let him.

“I haven’t seen it,” Kris said. “Adam’s told me about it, but I had to sign a non-disclosure agreement.”

“Would you have to give up your first born?” Jim joked.

“My guitars,” Kris said deadpan.

“Oh my god!” Jim gasped and his eyes widened comically. “Zorro!”

Kris laughed so hard he bent over and leaned harder against Adam. “You know, I think Zorro might like Adam more than he likes me, so I wouldn’t be surprised if that was in the fine print.”

“It’s the glitter,” Adam said, and he and Kris shared a look and a smile.

“You’ve met Zorro?” Jim said excitedly. “Because I haven’t yet.” He glared at Kris, who was grinning too widely to even appear apologetic.

“Yes,” Adam answered wryly. “First time we were introduced he peed on my snake skin boots.”

Jim’s laugh was disbelieving. “He did not!”

“He did,” Kris admitted, nodding.

“So, are you calling LA home now, Kris?” Jim asked, jumping into another subject that skirted the line.

“Conway’s always gonna be home,” Kris said. “My hometown. It’s where I grew up, where my family still lives. My friends. But LA is where I need to make my home if I’m going to make it in the music business, and that’s been my dream forever, so . . . .” Kris shrugged. “Yeah.”

“I hope I haven’t missed the housewarming party,” Jim nudged. “I saw this gold leaf bowl set that Zorro would _love_!”

Kris laughed. “No, no housewarming party. Right now I’m abusing the generosity of friends.”

“As long as their couches are comfortable,” Jim teased.

“I haven’t slept this well in a long time,” Kris said honestly.

To some it might appear that he was merely going along with Jim’s joke, but Adam (and Jim, he’d bet) knew differently.

“I’m glad,” Jim said sincerely. “Do you have to share with Zorro?” he asked, trying to get back to the more light-hearted banter.

“No,” Kris said wryly. “He got the guest room.”

Both Jim and Adam laughed, as he’d intended, Adam knew. They said their goodbyes and moved down the line, answering and posing by rote until they were engulfed – literally – by Michael Slezak.

“Kris Allen and Adam Lambert!” he squealed as he stepped back. “Are they getting the band back together?”

Kris burst out laughing, and Adam’s eyebrow went up.

Michael waved off any need for a reply. “Yeah, I know, sorry, I have no idea why I said that.” He leaned in as if to tell them a secret, despite the microphone he held. “I think I’ve got a contact high.”

This time both Kris and Adam laughed.

“But I really am happy to see you!” he pointed out. “That’s not the drugs talking.”

“We’re happy to see you, too,” Adam assured him.

It wasn’t a lie. Red carpet’s could get monotonous, even for Adam, who loved to pose for photographs. And as much as he loved to talk fashion and make-up, it was nice to come upon another reporter who’d ask them about their music.

“Okay, so.” Michael looked between them as if he didn’t know where to start. “Adam,” he decided. “Tell us about your new single.”

Adam repeated the spiel that had been okayed by his management, even though he wanted to be able to tell the world that he’d written It’s All Just Words for Kris. That practically every song on his album had been written for or about Kris, or about the two of them.

“It’s a beautiful song,” Michael said.

“I know, right?” Kris added.

“And you!” Michael turned to Kris. “Your music video is . . . .” He let his voice go high. “Amazing!”

“Thanks,” Kris said with a shy smile. “We’re pretty pleased with the video, and how well it’s been received.”

“You two wouldn’t happen to be surprise musical guests, would you?”

Adam and Kris laughed.

“Have you been talking to Jim?” Adam asked.

“Who, Cantiello? No, why?”

“He asked if we were going to do a duet,” Kris explained.

“A duet,” Michael breathed. “That’s even better than my idea. Damn him! So, are you?”

“No, sorry,” Adam said.

“But it’ll only take one more person making the suggestion for us to rush the stage,” Kris joked.

Adam saw the calculating gleam in Michael’s eyes.

“No!” he said, though he couldn’t help laughing. “Whatever you’re thinking it’s probably not worth all our careers.”

“You’re probably right,” Michael said (it was the way he said ‘probably’ that worried Adam), and then he grinned. “Okay, then, new topic, what did you guys think of this year’s Idol?”

Kris opened his mouth to answer, then snapped it closed. “You mean the show, right?” he clarified.

“Yes.”

“I . . . .” He glanced at Adam. “. . . only got to watch it once or twice.”

“Same here,” Adam agreed. “We’ve both been pretty busy, you know, writing and recording, learning the production process . . . .”

“Being _rock stars_ ,” Kris said mockingly.

“Yeah, right,” Adam said. “Out drinking and partying every night. No, not really,” he added.

Kris shook his head and mouthed, “No.”

“But we did have an Idol watch party one night.”

“Adam made up a drinking game,” Kris eagerly revealed.

“That was Brad,” Adam defended himself.

“Share, share!” Michael said.

“Everyone had to take a drink every time Randy said ‘dawg’,” Kris explained.

“That’s not even giving your guests a fighting chance,” Michael said. “Who got drunk first?”

Adam pointed at Kris, who sheepishly raised his hand.

“That’s because Adam wouldn’t let me have beer,” Kris said.

“It’s not like I was hiding it on you!” He turned to Michael to plead his case. “I didn’t have any in the house.”

“Likely story,” Kris muttered.

Michael patted Adam’s shoulder. “I believe you.” He looked at Kris and shook his head.

“I can see you,” Adam said.

Kris laughed even as he tightened his hold around Adam’s waist and patted his chest. “Don’t worry, I’ve forgiven you. Mostly.”

“The important question is, have you learned your lesson, and do you now keep beer in the house?”

“I learned my lesson when I had to clean up after him,” Adam joked, “but to answer your question, yes, I keep the fridge stocked. _And_ I have extra in the pantry in case he finishes it without me realizing.”

“You do? That’s so sweet,” Kris said.

“Tomorrow’s headlines read, ‘Adam Lambert keeps American Idol Kris Allen drunk’,” Michael said.

“Actually, I haven’t see you drunk that often,” Adam said to Kris.

“I’m always the designated driver,” Kris replied.

Adam laughed. “That was once!”

Kris just grinned at him.

“It was fantastic talking to you guys,” Michael said when their time was up. “We’ll have to do it again.”

“We’d love to,” Kris said.

Moments later they were inside the venue and being herded towards their seats.

“Do you think we can sneak out?” Adam whispered.

“Why?”

“The last thing I want to do right now is let go of you so we can go sit at our tables on opposite sides of the room.”

Kris smiled. “Don’t pout, baby.”

“I’m not pouting,” Adam said. He was totally pouting.

“I have another idea, but if you don’t like it I know where the rear exit is. We can make a run for it, like Bonnie and Clyde.”

“We don’t have to rob anyone first, do we?”

“No.”

“Okay, what’s your idea?”

“Kris! Adam!”

“Alli!” Adam turned and opened his arms just in time to have Allison rush into them.

She hugged both of them, then said, “Come on,” and dragged them over to her table.

“This was your idea?”

Kris shrugged. “Alli’s management doesn’t give a shit if we sit on opposite sides of the room.”

“You,” Adam said, planting a kiss on the side of Kris’ head, not caring who was watching, “are brilliant.”

“Even when I want pizza at 3am?”

“No, not then,” Adam said, and grinned at Kris’ expression.

Allison introduced them to everyone already seated at her table, and Kris and Adam took the empty seats next to hers, with Adam sitting between them. Alli signaled the waiter to take their drink orders, and then leaned over and started telling them a story about a crazed fan trying to get into her hotel room. Adam smiled at Alli’s hand waving, and reached beneath the table to take Kris’ hand.

~*~*~*~

They’d silenced their phones before going to bed, but they’d been buzzing all night. Finally Adam couldn’t take it anymore. He rolled away from the warmth of Kris’ body and snatched his phone off the night stand. He opened his latest e-mail from Lane (there had to be at least a dozen) and followed the link. He glanced at the headline and the short blurb.

 _  
**Kradam Back Together?**   
_

_Kris Allen and Adam Lambert, holding hands and snuggling, walked the red carpet together at last night’s event to benefit the It Gets Better project. Allen, who’s divorce was just finalized last month, has reportedly moved to LA and is staying with ‘friends’. From interviews the two gave last night, it’s clear they spend a lot of time together, including with Allen’s dog Zorro, who reportedly urinated on Lambert’s boots the first time they met. Inquiring minds want to know when these two lovebirds are going to come clean (and out) and tell the world what many of us have suspected for years?_

Adam laughed as he dropped his phone and rolled back over to cuddle with his boyfriend. Kris made a grumbling sound as he snuggled back up against Adam and wrapped him up like an octopus.

Adam wondered how their management would try to spin this, or if they even could. Without realizing it at the time, they had been pretty blatant last night. It hadn’t been intentional (Adam just couldn’t help himself when Kris was within reach, and everyone, including their management _knew_ that), but maybe subconsciously they were both ready to be done with the fiction that they were just friends who barely spoke or hung out.

They’d have to talk later, when they were both awake, but Adam thought that Kris would agree: it was time to stop hiding.

For now, though, Adam was going to enjoy the warmth of having Kris pressed up against him. He closed his eyes and imagined the next red carpet, when they would arrive together, and Adam would take Kris’ hand after he stepped out of the limo, and not let go.

The End


End file.
